


Team Dimensions 2

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Action Set Pieces, Alternate Timelines, Big Booms, Dimension Travel, Gen, Killer Robots, Meme Spoons, Potential Character Development, Sandvich - Freeform, Scout Does A Bad, Ubercharge, You Might Wonder Why TF I Wrote This, You might cry, rocket jumping, you might laugh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Doctor Effageo was given a raw deal by Mann Co. long ago, and now he's back to destroy everything they ever made. This includes the mercenaries because they were employees under the banner of Mann Co. and thus count as something they made. Scout breaks something on the mad doctor's ship causing the dimension to shatter. Now Scout has to gather up the broken versions of his allies from across dimensions, rebuild the thing he broke, stop Doctor Effageo for good, and repair the Prime Dimension to get the versions of his pals (citation needed) that he knows and loves (citation needed) back.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Team Dimensions 2

_ To be frank? Everything went to hell in a handbasket with our plan. In hindsight, shoulda maybe spent a bit more time building up our teamwork. I probably was also the worst choice for the team strategist. That’s usually Engie or Spy’s thing. _

In a city of pure white, a building suddenly exploded sending Scout flying through the air covered in injuries.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!” he screamed until everything paused.

_ Yeah. That’s me. Scout from the Mann Co. Mercenaries. About to fall to my death. Just about everything that could go wrong went wrong. So how’d we get here? For that I gotta go back...about three to six months, shit gets weird with dimension hopping. _

Everything then began to rewind at rapid speed showing an intense battle throughout a city. It then began changing scenery until it dinged at the Hightower, where a man in a massive white saucer ship armed with many weapons was opening fire on the mercenaries.

_ This chrome dome? That’s Doctor Effageo. Pronounced Ef-ah-geo, according to him. Yeah, apparently our old bosses gave him a real raw deal and he is royally pissed off about it. You’d think he’d just take part of Mann Co. and call it even, but he wanted to waste everything they had. That includes us mercenaries, apparently. Guy’s got some serious screws loose. _

“Die, mercenaries!” Effageo laughed maniacally, opening fire with his miniguns making Heavy and Demoman take cover.

“Found my Manntreads!” Soldier cried, rocket jumping at him before pulling out a market gardener.

“Do you think I’m stupid, you jackinape!?” he scoffed, barrel rolling his ship to knock Soldier flying through a wall.

“Yes.” Soldier replied, popping up from behind the hole.

“Take this!” Scout roared, swatting a baseball smacking the dome cover of the madman’s ship making him growl.

Sniper took that chance to open fire on the engines as Spy, Heavy, Engineer, and Demoman made a coordinated assault on the vessel.

“Keep it comin’, he can’t take us all out!” Scout roared.

“On the contrary! I can!” Effageo laughed, pressing a red button clearly labeled  _ emergency only _ .

A black glowing cube then exited the bottom of the ship attached to a rod. Energy then began quickly gathering around it.

“Oh no you don’t!” Scout laughed, leaping at it with his bat.

“Scout, don’t hit that!” his radio cried, but it was too late.

The instant his bat made contact a burst of energy flew out, sending the entire dimension into slow motion as everyone flew back. The Nutcracker played as one by one the mercenaries distorted slowed-down faces were shown. The very fabric of the world then began to crack and ripple before it started ripping leaving only a black void. Moments later Scout picked himself up off an invisible ground.

“Guys?!” his voice echoed.

He looked around, but couldn’t see anything but cracks in the void here and there.

“Heavy! Engie! Medic! Snipa! Demo! Hell, I’ll even take Spy or the freak! Somebody?!” he called, looking around. “HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!”

“Scout, answer me!” Miss Pauling’s voice cried through Scout’s headset.

“Miss Pauling?! Oof, finally, somebody. What the hell happened?” he asked, tuning his headset.

“That was a Matter Displacer. You smacked it causing the gathered energy to rip our dimension apart. I don’t know where I am either, but here’s what I do know. You need to find the others, or I guess what happened to the others, and gather them up. You can reverse this but not without the others.” she explained.

“I don’t even know where to start. It’s pitch black here, which is really weird because I can see myself.” he replied, feeling his chest.

“See those cracks? Smacking them should open a portal to another ‘reality’ of some sort. Inside will be one of the other mercenaries, but not as you remember them. The rifts are like the multiverse in comics, they aren’t the main timeline but we’ll need the mercenary of that timeline to fix the main one. Just pick one.” Pauling told him.

“Sure. I mean, not like I’ll pick a horrible dimension off the bat, right?” he chuckled, smacking one.

The rift that opened showed a relief of the Pyro making his smile drop instantly. He tried to run when a powerful wind sucked him in, rippling like a puddle after. Scout then found himself face planting in a grayscale city where even the people were in black and white. A pained groan left him as he got up.

“I would get freakin’ Pyro off the bat…” he huffed.

“Oh, before I forget, don’t let anyone other than the mercenary of that world know about the whole multiverse thing. Could cause trouble.” she warned him.

“Aye aye ma’am.” he sighed.

He began walking around and became steadily more and more unnerved by the dreary environment. It was like nobody knew how to smile anymore. He still didn’t know the first thing about how he’d find the Pyro here.

“If I were a masked freak where would I be…?” he grumbled.

The sounds of a fire truck alerted him to a fire in the distance.

“If I know Pyro… they’d go for that like a moth to, well, a flame.”

He made like the Scout from Team Fortress 2 and sprinted over to find the fire was coming from a massive apartment complex. Fire teams were on the scene and trying to put out the fire as others tried to get survivors out.

“The building’s gonna come down!”

“There are still people in 203 on the third floor!”

A blur then rushed past Scout, making him whirl around in confusion. They smashed their way through burning debris making the firefighters nervous. From the third floor, someone wearing a black and white Pyro suit burst through the windows holding a woman and small child. On their back was a Phlogistinator and in their right hand was a fire axe. The firefighters moved fast to move the emergency jump net to catch them. The ceiling of the complex then exploded as the building started collapsing in on itself.

Scout could recognize that suit anywhere. He wasn’t used to Pyro looking so skinny though. His shoulders were rather broad.

“What would we do without you, Pyro?” one of the firefighters chuckled.

“Burn along with the rest of those you fail to save.” he replied in a cold tone before swiftly beginning to walk away.

“Ya don’t gotta be such a sourpuss about it…”

“Drop it man, don’t get him mad. He could torch this whole town by sundown.”

Pyro soon turned down an alley and Scout took his opportunity to catch up with him.

“Pyro, hey, uh, this’ll sound weird…” Scout addressed him.

“Don’t talk like we know each other.” Pyro replied coldly.

“Okay, ouch, first of all. Gonna assume this version of you hasn’t worked for Mann Co. Mercenaries.” Scout scoffed.

“Mann Co. is a shoe company. Why would I work for them?” he retorted.

“Shoes…? Anyway, I need you to listen to me.” Scout told him, getting in his path.

“Wait… I recognize you. The poster boy for Mann Co.’s running shoes…” Pyro squinted, his mask eyelids moving like actual eyes.

“Come again?” Scout spoke, flabbergasted.

“I don’t have time for ‘not a paid actor’ to sell me something...” he grumbled, pushing him aside.

“I ain’t trying to sell you anything! I need your help!” Scout exclaimed, grabbing his shoulder prompting the Pyro to bring his axe dangerously close to Scout’s neck.

“I fail to see how you would need my help with  _ anything _ , poster boy…” Pyro growled.

“The universe I came from is broken up into pieces, and I need your help getting back the Pyro that I know and am very afraid of.” Scout told him.

“Ridiculous…” he huffed.

“I can prove it. Why do I have color but you don’t?” Scout pointed out.

“What are you talking about? If anything, the one lacking color is you.” Pyro retorted.

“So I’m black and white to you like an old film? That’s how this whole world appears to me, I’m the only one that’s colorful.” Scout asked.

“I thought it might be the smoke fumes getting to me, but you seem to be aware of this…  _ difference _ .” Pyro squinted.

“I’m tellin’ you. Where I come from, Mann Co. is a big corporation and I’m one of their mercenaries along with you, another you, a scary doesn’t-talk pyromaniac you.” Scout told him.

“Got any actual proof?” Pyro huffed.

“Uhh…”

“Scoooooooouuuuuuuuuut! Come out come out wherever you aaaaaaaare!” Doctor Effageo’s voice laughed.

“...I do in fact.” Scout smiled sheepishly.

Peeking from the alley, the mad doctor was back in a new saucer. Well, not a new saucer. It was the old saucer but it’d been given a patch job and new rocket launchers. They seemed to be firing indiscriminately causing mass hysteria.

“That’s Doctor Effageo. Madman’s trying to kill us all. I broke his matter displacer thingy and my dimension got shattered.” Scout explained.

“So it’s your fault.” Pyro huffed.

“It is not! He’s the one who tried to use it so it’s his fault!” Scout scowled.

“Scout! How nice of you to show yourself. Now  _ die _ !” the mad doctor laughed, training all launchers on them.

Pyro yanked Scout back before the street could get blown to bits. He led Scout through a series of alleys until coming to a pitch black manhole. Going down it didn’t lead to a sewer, but a secret passage. Down the passageway they eventually arrived at a ladder. It led into an abode lined with many of the Pyro’s weapons.

“Whoa… so like, this is your secret lair?” Scout whistled.

“Lair would imply that I’m a supervillain or hero. I am neither. I live by the flame, and will die by the flame. As God intended.” he replied, hanging his phlogistinator up and getting down a custom made flamethrower.

This flamethrower had the appearance of a two-colored dragon. Its wings acted as guards for the top handle. The tail coiled forming the trigger handle. The mouth already had a small flame in it the moment he armed it with a canister.

“What’s that?” Scout asked.

“Dragon Sacrament. Made it myself.” he chuckled as he moved to a bookshelf and pushed it aside.

Behind the bookshelf was a shelf lined with all kinds of odd-looking shotguns including some familiar faces. The one he grabbed looked like a modified SPAS-12. It had two extra iron sights on the sides of the barrels giving it an arrow-like appearance. Along the sides were slugs that bore flame symbols.

“What is  _ that _ …?” Scout asked, looking more concerned now.

“A SPAS-12… that I may or may not have modified to use my custom-made incendiary ammunition. Mimics the rounds used by fighter jets in World War II perfectly. I call it ‘de Wilde Surprise’. I’ve been saving it for a rainy day.” he answered.

“How’d you do that?”

“I can’t legally tell you that. Point is, it’ll take advantage of his damaged vessel.”

“So you believe me?!” Scout smiled.

“No, but I do believe that he’s destroying the city and if he happens to hit my reserves...” Pyro replied, making him drop the smile into a frown.

“W-What happens if he does that…?” Scout asked.

“Boom. End of city. It’d be glorious, as fire is the ultimate cleanser, but unfortunately the governments of the world don’t approve of mass purification. So I’ll have to stop him before that happens.” Pyro answered, ascending the stairs.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m with ya.” Scout nodded, hurrying after him.

The stairs led to a hidden door that brought the duo out inside of a bank, surprisingly enough. The security guards didn’t seem bothered about them coming out in a usually restricted zone. They were more concerned about the machines opening fire on them from the customer zone. That made Scout and Pyro immediately leap into action. Pyro’s Dragon Sacrament literally melted some of the machines, causing their wiring to explode and pop flinging sparks around, as Scout blasted away others. When they were clear the duo rushed outside to find Doctor Effageo firing away more. He looked to be the ringleader of the machines. Pyro then aimed his shotgun and fire away causing a slug to fly and slam the side of the saucer, causing an explosion on impact.

“Augh! Why you little…! There you are!” Effageo roared in rare, aiming his rocket launchers at them.

“What happened to the fire?” Scout asked.

“Wait for it… fuel should pass through there… now.” Pyro chuckled.

A secondary explosion then burst from Effageo’s vessel as it raged with flames.

“What the?!”

“Go.” Pyro ordered, charging in to melt bots.

Effageo then used the other side of his vessel to fire missiles prompting him to air blast them back, making his vessel spin from the impact.

“Damned Pyro! Stop reflecting my missiles!”

“No.”

Another good reflected missile caused the doctor’s vessel to slam into a building before hitting the ground, cracking the dome all over. The bottom hatch had opened, revealing a single fragment of the matter displacer still intact. Scout moved fast to swipe it.

“Mine now.” Scout smirked.

“Give that back! You have no idea what it’s capable of!” he demanded, trying to aim rocket launchers at him.

“Let’s find out.” Scout smirked.

The fragment then began glowing and fired a beam that ripped open a dimensional tear. It began swirling with a powerful vortex and sucked the mad doctor in, screaming like a woman, before closing. The other machines then scattered like flies.

“Sweet…” Scout laughed.

“Scout, come in!” Miss Pauling cried over the radio.

“Ow! Jeez, yeah, I’m here…” Scout replied.

“Finally. Effageo must have jammed the signal the moment you went in.” she sighed.

“Yeah. Found Pyro… but uh, he’s not exactly believing me here.” Scout explained.

“Did you tell him about the dimensional rip?” she asked.

“I told him everything, even had that whacko attack us and he still doesn’t believe me. Upside, swiped a piece of that matter displacer thingy from Effageo.” Scout answered.

“You got a piece? Good, hold onto it. There should be another fragment like it in that dimension somewhere, and they should resonate when nearby. You need to find and collect it to return back here. Bring Pyro back with you if you have to drag him.” she instructed.

“The lady on the other side of your headset has some nerve.” Pyro huffed.

“Oh. That Pyro can speak.” Miss Pauling observed.

“Yeah… not sure who I find scarier, him or the Pyro we know.” Scout nodded.

“Choose wisely.” he chuckled sinisterly.

“Listen, Pyro, I need you to believe me. You just saw me throw a guy through a rift.” Scout pleaded.

“I suppose I can at least give you the benefit of the doubt after that display… that and it’s too contrived to simply be an elaborate ruse. I’ve seen the fragment that goes to.” Pyro sighed.

“Really? Where is it?” Scout asked.

“In the bank, of course. One of the various assets acquired by my various business ventures. We’ll see if your story holds water...” Pyro replied.

Pyro led Scout back into the bank and into its deepest reaches. There an attendant opened a vault showing mountains of cash, gold, and other various items from around the world. The fragment Scout was holding began to vibrate as they entered. That had to be it resonating. At the very back of the room on a pedestal sat the fragment. Unlike everything else, it was vibrant red. Scout remembered the cube being black though. The fragment was also vibrating.

“Interesting…” Pyro spoke, looking at the two pieces.

“So, like, do I just touch ‘em together…?” Scout asked.

The moment he put the black fragment close to the other it wrenched itself from his grip and joined with the red fragment. The combined fragments formed a square shape, implying these two fragments belong on opposite ends of the cube. The incomplete cube then began spinning rapidly and fired a ray that opened a portal with a doorway relief on it. A strong wind was pulling at Scout and Pyro as Scout picked the pieces up.

“Believe me now...?” Scout asked.

“So you’re telling me that if we go through that, we’ll be crossing dimensions?” Pyro replied.

“Yeah. I need to gather you and the other versions of my, and never ever tell Spy I said this, pals to get them back. So we’ll be hopping dimensions a lot.” Scout explained.

“Interesting. Very interesting. There will be plenty of opportunities to purify things with fire…?” Pyro asked, his voice becoming more sinister.

“Assuming that’s not the last we’ve seen of the crackpot, plenty.” Scout answered.

“I suppose I can tag along… at least for a little while.” Pyro chuckled.

The two then leapt into the portal and found themselves in a swirling vortex of some kind. When they came out, Scout landing on his face while Pyro stuck the landing, they were in a white space with a mahogany desk present. On that desk were many papers, and behind it was Miss Pauling.

“Miss Pauling! You’re okay!” Scout smiled, getting to his feet.

“Well now, things just get more and more interesting…” Pyro chuckled, looking around at the many cracks seemingly in the fabric of space.

“Is it me or is Pyro’s suit black and white…?” Miss Pauling asked.

“That’s the way his whole dimension appeared. He sees in color, even though to him we’re the ones without any color.” Scout explained.

“I see… well, at least you got him onboard. Now we can figure out where the rest of these go.” she smiled.

“What’s this…? Research notes…?” Pyro asked, examining the papers on the desk.

“Yeah. Looks like Effageo has been exploring dimensions when he isn’t trying to kill us. He marked our home dimension as the ‘Prime Dimension’, and all others as ‘Shattered Dimensions’ born from some kind of event that splits off the timelines.” she nodded.

“So like, he’d be called a ‘shattered’ version of Pyro according to these notes?” Scout questioned.

“Looks like it. Without proof the doctor would be called a lunatic, probably sent to an asylum, so all of this is to bring conclusive proof that they exist.” Miss Pauling nodded.

“Psychopathic, but dedicated to his craft. I can respect it.” Pyro shrugged.

“Okay, so we just gotta pick a dimension to hop in right? Getting Pyro here wasn’t so bad, so maybe it won’t be that hard after all.” Scout smiled, resting an arm on Pyro’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me.” Pyro rebuked him, moving his arm causing Scout to fall over.

“Screw you too, pally.” he huffed.


End file.
